When generating three-dimensional (3D) graphics in computing environments, developers must transform a surface from three dimensions into an interwoven mesh of two-dimensional shapes. The process, tessellation, usually relies on the use of triangles to depict objects. Triangles are fit in such a way as to depict virtually any other shape and also to add a perceived topology for the added three-dimensional effect. The generation of each mesh is characterized by several parameters, such as the number of triangles used, the size and proportion of those triangles, and the subsequent translation of triangles to pixels on screen. These parameters vary not only from object to object, but also when an object is viewed from more than one theoretical vantage point. The result of the added complexity created by multiple views is another set of considerations, such as the level of detail generated at any specific point on the object, to what degree the object's surfaces appear smooth, and the movement from one level of detail to another. Providing too little or too much detail creates problems in depicting these objects. The former can lead either to graphics that appear triangulated and unrealistic, while the latter generates too many calculations, i.e. too many data points, that add little definition to the object being rendered.